Cancer is one of incurable diseases to be resolved by humanity and the huge capital has been invested in development for treating the cancer around the world. In Korea, the cancer is a first disease among causes of disease death, and more than 100,000 persons per year are diagnosed as the cancer and about more than 60,000 persons have died. A carcinogen which is the cancer initiator includes smoking, ultraviolet rays, chemicals, foods and other environmental factors, but the initiator is various and thus, it is difficult to develop medicines and effects of the medicines vary according to a generated site. Currently, since materials used as the medicines have significant toxicity and do not selectively remove only the cancer cells, it is urgently required to develop effective anticancer agents having low toxicity for treating the cancer after causing the cancer and preventing the cancer.
Meanwhile, Astragalus membranaceus is distributed in South Korea, Japan, Manchuria, northeastern China, and eastern Siberia, as a perennial plant of Wisteria floribunda for. Alba. The Astragalus membranaceus is often grown as a herb, and in the oriental medicine, a herb which is collected in the fall, removed with outcrops and fine roots, and dried in the sun is called Astragalus membranaceus of medicinal herbs. It is known that Astragalus membranaceus which is used as it is without removing the bark has a better efficacy. The Astragalus membranaceus has effects on robustness, anhidrotics, diuresis, and small boil and is prescribed for physical weakness, fatigue and boredom, and cold sweats, and the like.
Angelica gigas is a dried root of Angelica gigas which is a perennial grass belonging to Apiaceae and the taste is sweet and the nature is warm. An effect of Angelica gigas includes nourishing of the blood which generates the blood when the blood is insufficient, and Angelica gigas promotes the blood flow of coronary artery and activates generation of erythrocytes.
Trichosanthes kirilowii Maximowicz means a root which is removed with the cortex of perennial Trichosanthes kirilowii or yellow Trichosanthes kirilowii belonging to Cucurbitaceae. There is no smell, the taste is bitter, the nature is cold. When resin is damaged due to heat, a thirst disease, boils, and pus are treated. Trichosanthes kirilowii Maximowicz mainly lowers a fever of lung and stomach, generates resin, quenches the thirst, and enhances the body.
As described above, various pharmacological effects of Astragalus membranaceus, Angelica gigas, and Trichosanthes kirilowii are known, but an anticancer effect of the mixed extract thereof is not known at all, and there is no research thereof.
Therefore, the inventors have continued efforts to develop new anticancer agents. As a result, the inventors completed the present invention by verifying that the mixed extract of Astragalus membranaceus, Angelica gigas, and Trichosanthes kirilowii does not impact normal cell growth, while having an excellent effect which specifically inhibits the proliferation of cancer cells and inhibits metastasis of cancer cells.
The present invention is directed to provide a composition including, as an active ingredient, a mixed extract of Astragalus membranaceus, Angelica gigas, and Trichosanthes kirilowii, for preventing or treating cancer.
Further, the present invention is directed to provide a composition including, as an active ingredient, a mixed extract of Astragalus membranaceus, Angelica gigas, and Trichosanthes kirilowii, for supplementing anticancer treatment.
One aspect of the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition including, as an active ingredient, a mixed extract of Astragalus membranaceus, Angelica gigas, and Trichosanthes kirilowii, for preventing or treating cancer.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a food composition including, as an active ingredient, a mixed extract of Astragalus membranaceus, Angelica gigas, and Trichosanthes kirilowii, for preventing or improving cancer.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a pharmaceutical composition including, as an active ingredient, a mixed extract of Astragalus membranaceus, Angelica gigas, and Trichosanthes kirilowii, for supplementing anticancer treatment.
Still another aspect of the present invention provides a food composition including, as an active ingredient, a mixed extract of Astragalus membranaceus, Angelica gigas, and Trichosanthes kirilowii, for supplementing anticancer treatment.
The mixed extract of Astragalus membranceus, Angelica gigas, and Trichosanthes kirilowii according to the present invention does not impact normal cell growth, while having an anticancer effect which specifically inhibits the proliferation of cancer cells, and an excellent effect of inhibiting metastasis of cancer cells, and thus can be useful in preventing or treating cancer and supplementing cancer treatment.